


My Body

by BE_papas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 一具尸体的自述





	My Body

my body

 

我躺在解剖台上，铁质的面板冷得像冰，硌得肩胛骨生疼。但是医生说现在的我不应该有这种感觉。他什么时候说过呢？我似乎并没有问过他——即便想问，我也无法开口。  
距离那根绳子从我脖子上取下来并没有过多久，大概。医生剪开我手腕上的绳子，剪刀发出“哒”的声音，在空旷的地下室里格外清晰。我的脖子上大概有一条红痕，choker，人们这么叫它，一条细细的带子，系在脖颈上，再缀着五花八门的小装饰，紧紧勒着。医生对于死亡了如指掌。他不会一枪崩向我的脑袋，那样颅骨碎屑和脑浆会溅到天花板上，他讨厌脏东西；他也不会给我把我放到一个烧着碳的房间里，然后在窗户缝贴上胶带，一点缝都不留，据说吸入一氧化碳的血液会变成樱桃红色，美丽得如同冰雕，不，这不值得。他只是收紧了手上的力气，如同打包箱子一般，再用力一点。  
医生说得对，我不应该痛。他带着口罩，无影灯对着我的眼睛闪啊闪，在一片花里胡哨的空气中看不清医生是喜是忧。也许他真的只是丝毫没有被触动，仿佛面对着屠宰场流水线上第两万五千四百二十八头猪，钢锯割开喉咙，或者扔到水里，啪嚓，通上高压电，都不用担心钢锯变钝。我能感觉手术刀沿着胸大肌和腹直肌的纹理划过，用了不小的力气，胸腔和腹腔便整个裸露在空气中。医生用隔着橡胶手套的手抚摸着被掀开的皮肉，按下去，再弹起来——很高兴我还新鲜。  
听过“死亡搁浅”吗。  
生活在海洋的哺乳动物，因为不知道的原因，搁浅在了海滩上——有的时候是一头鲸，有的时候是一群海豚，她们在岸上很快就会死去，然后——鲸的尸体太大，过不了多久就会因为尸体分解产生的气体而膨胀。当皮肤不能承受体内的气压的时候——  
嘭，炸开。  
我不会。  
医生说我是个好孩子，希望我永远不会弄脏他的手。  
我会努力的。  
他讨厌脏东西。  
我不会让胃里、或者肠子里出现那些。  
这是牺牲。而且基于绝对自愿。  
他讲过一个美好的故事。关于永恒的心脏。  
不是用福尔马林——不，那种溶剂会让标本变得又黄又脆，像过期的脱水饼干；它又太臭——简直像在指甲油里死了一头大象。鱼在溶液里翻着白眼，背鳍和鳞七零八落地漂啊漂，你试图把它们捞出来，结果只看到一堆粉末。  
需不需要用丙酮脱脂？我忘了。要先往冠动脉里通水，直到干净。然后有一种塑形溶液，我忘了叫什么名字。太笨了，我总是忘记——从动脉和静脉注入到心脏血管里，等它们凝固，然后用酸融掉生物组织，一个如同蛛网般密布的、精致的永恒心脏就完成了。  
我愿意。  
在医生手中获得永生。  
腹腔被清空，他拿走一个个的脏器，扔进装着液氮的桶里，让肚子变成一个红红的洞。  
医生给我做了一个蓝色的鸟蛋。上面有灰色和淡蓝色的斑点，我为什么没有子宫呢。至少让她在属于她的位置吧。  
他找到心脏的瞬间我突然很愉快。  
我知道医生会让纤密如同纸雕的标本一直在他的办公室里，或者我更奢望一些，在他的卧室里。这是我能想到的最接近一生承诺的办法。  
他切离了主动脉弓。手一点都没有抖。  
紧接着是降主动脉和上腔静脉，肺动脉和肺静脉。  
完美的手法和完美的医生，无影灯在他背后投下光晕，这是神祗。  
他开始缝合，和我体内的那颗蛋一起。  
我问他，我会变成灰，住在那个小盒子里吗？  
他摇头。手指掠过我脖子上的红痕。  
我会和蚯蚓蜈蚣共处一室吗？  
他继续摇头。  
你会永生。


End file.
